A Dibbuns Party
by grubswiper
Summary: three young creatures go on an adventure full of rats, weasels, and a couple of mean sticks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, long time no see! Its me Grubswiper bring you a redwall story made up by yours truly. Now yes, I know its my fist time writing these, but I thought it would it word kind of a fic of mine that left on a higher note. Most of my fics aren't exactly what you would a bright and sunny day. For instance, my fist fic was about Nimbalo and his abusive father, then it was the burning of saint Ninions church, and there is more. So I thought this would be a change for once.

Now, I have a question for you reader. There is a Redwall cookbook coming out on September twenty-second for about seventeen dollars. I wondering if any of you would be interested buying or just much less reading the 95 page book, please tell me. Oh and the illustrator is Chris Denies

Ps. I would like to thank my readers for reading the one-shot called 'for You Father'. It has gotten tons of reviews from you readers, so please take the opportunity. So long and happy reading.

Grubswiper

Disclaimer: "Thief!" a specific author yells at a teenage boy, who jumps out a window with the final copy of a new redwall story the author had finished. Suddenly the boy slips in the mud (its always raining in England) and falls to the ground. The author catches up and starts kicking the lad. "I'll teach you not to steal my work." (nobody was harmed in the making of this disclaimer….)

(begin parody)

It was a fine sunny morning that was breaking over the famous redwall abbey which is known for its food( not to mention they only have a feast every week.)

But this beautiful day was not appealing to three mischievous little dibbuns. Ringo the mouse, Mally the otter, and Bubber the squirrel. All three were hiding under Mally's bed whispering dark thoughts.

"huh, I suppose were gonna get barfthed today aren't wees."

"I hates getting barthed, it hurts me, I don wanna choke on the soapees."

"I say we ditch this place"  
Ringo and Bubber looked at Mally, excitement in their eyes. This had not occurred to them at all.

"Hey yore right, we can swipes food from the kitchen and live in da woods."

"Yea, an we kin get swords and fight vermin like martin the warrior."

The three dibbuns giggled in excitement. The three pictures themselves on raft riding down the river Moss, fighting every hour on the hour.

But soon the would be warriors found out a problem in their plan, as Ringo pointed out.

"How we going to get out abbey, the doors be toos high."

Mally pondered this for a moment. There had to be a solution. But saw it before she thought of one.

"Hey! the likkle wall gate is open, hurry lets go through it!"

And so the three dibbuns had escaped into Mossflower woods.

Later in the day when everybody had woken, the abbey was again like its usual hum of activity. It was evening tea when the elders had realized that the babes were missing. Hally the badger mum didn't eat her cheese flan while she worried to the kind father abbot.

"I just wish had had an idea where the three were. We need to search the abbey, but I wonder if they went into Mossflower. Oh it doesn't bear thinking about father!"

The abbot patted Hally's paw affectionately. "don't worry friend, well find them, well search for them right now.

Cabinets were opened, the pond was scoured, bushed searched, beds checked, but it soon became apparent. The three dibbuns were missing, and the abbey would have to search Mossflower.

It had also came apparent to Ringo, Mally, and Bubber that they were lost. They had not none they had wandered down into south Mossflower, where I the forest had been less peaceful, Mally had plod on bracingly, but her pals had begun to whine.

"hey mal, I think we be losts."

"Aye, I think so too."

Mally turned on them, "losts," she scoffed, "we not lost. I think theres probly a steam by here, then we cans make tents and cook fish and stuff."

But as Mally turned around to find the stream, a barkcloth bag had gone over her head, and Ringo and Bubber's head as well. All they could here were the harsh laughs of three creatures which meant one thing……vermin!

A/N

Well that is chapter one for this story, it will be a short story for the time being, so all I have to say now is review and enjoy!

This is Grubswiper signing off 


	2. The Power of Dibbuns!

A/N

Well hey again, this is Grubswiper bringing you the second chapter to the story 'a Dibbuns party'. I hope that you will forgive me for not updating, high school does not want me to continue my writing apparently, huh, makes you think they don't want us to use our free time in a smart way. O well, back to business…

I have a question for my readers like always, and here it is. Well its kinda for the gamers, but if you want to read to…by all means. Gamers, we know that there are three new generation consoles coming out, and the three will be…the xbox360...the playstation3...and the Nintendo revolution. I think some readers know what I would pick as the best. But I want to know what you would pick, and your reasons to back it up, cause if you state your opinion, I will surly have a agreement. Or a sound argument to follow!

Now on to the story, read and enjoy!

(begin chapter 2)

It was a scary night for the three young dibbuns, having never been out of their sacred abbey before. The three were forced to listen fearfully to the banter of the vermin, only hoping that they would not attract attention to themselves. It turned out their were only two vermin, who turned out to be weasels. They both were competent and in their prime, but both of them had been on hard times together. Only their comradeship they learned on their army days made them stick together.

One weasel, Wrether, carried a short knife and a spear, which he still had from his war days. The other, whose name was Fluntle, carried a thick iron rod, but rarely used it, since he was big and strongly built, but was his only problem was that he was very gullible and didn't think too much before he acted.

Soon dawn came and found the pair waking and stretching. Wrether was already thinking on the aggressive about the dibbuns.

"I say we get a ransom for it, good food, proper weapons, maybe some valuables and were in the good life."

"I dunno, they could just come out here and get us and take these liddle things back."

"I say we lets thems go back to da abbey."

For some idiotic reason, Mally thought it would be funny interrupt the vermin's talk, and before the other two dibbuns could stop her, she tumbled out of the bag and walked up to them saying, "where's my food?"

Fluntle's eyes went wide with befuddlement, "I-I…uhh.." apparently he wasn't prepared for such a abrupt statement. But wrether voice came in a indignant squeal.

"Where's yer food! Your our slaves, we captured you! Now get back in that bag now!"

Wrether expected the dibbun to be frightened and race back in the bag, but Mally just looked at the weasel and said coolly, "No."

Before either vermin could protest, Bubber and ringo came out and, apparently forgetting they were captives as well, began looking for fresh sticks to use as swords.

Now both of the weasels were at a loss for word, and they didn't know how to handle this, and became more helpless and desperate when the dibbuns got hungry.

"Whaahaa. I hungry, needs food, whaahaa!"

And soon after Bubber had started this, the other two picked our the cry and began to chant, "Hungy! Hungy! Hungy!"

"Stop it, stop it!" The weasels said, fearing that the creatures from the abbey would hear and come out searching. Wrether could not take it an y longer.

"Alright! Well get you food. But stay here. Fluntle, watch em and don't let them get away."

After Wrether had gone, the dibbuns had crowded around Fluntle and began ask him questions.

"Where you bee from?"

"From the armies up north."

"Oooooh, was it cold?"

"Of course it was cold, it was freezing. The worst thing in me life!"

Ringo was now on Fluntle's lap, shaking his head solemnly, "ah, poor flunnle"

Wrether was quite proud of himself, he had found a bundle of pears and wild straw berry not far back, so he was back earlier then expected. He was almost in the camp when he looked and stopped dead in his tracks, and he watched the dibbuns and Fluntle. "He never took to liddle ones that way" he thought. Then he looked at the fruit he gathered…for the dibbuns!

These babies were becoming a real problem, they were becoming slaves to the dibbuns!

A/N

Well that is chapter two, sorry it took so long, high school is such a prob! I hope this story fro you is going on nicely. And now I want to thank the reviewers who reviewed my last chapter.

Ebbster- thank you for the review, and since I will be having another long adventure story coming up, maybe you can lease me a character again, and of course I will thank you for it!

Ahsleg- thanks, and I also too think whenever I read the dibbuns saying 'barthed' I do think barfed! Please review again.

Nargirl- told you I would update! Please read and review, and I hope your stories are doing well 


End file.
